btncfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Ulvatar
These four dieties are Fallen from Grace, and are the epitome of evil. Each of them harbors a deep-seated hate of the Free Peoples, and their influence still permeates the world though three of the four obey The One's ban against the Ulvatar coming to Earth. A'Iybis, The Father of All Evil The Second of the Eight, the most beautiful of The One's thought. The foundation and wellspring of all evil, the Black Enemy of the World. Symbol: A black helmet with a serpent entwining through it on a red field. Other Names: Angamar the Cruel (Q), The Tormenter, Gauthaur the Malign (D.), P'Tah the Fallen Hero (E.), Hantar the Vile (U.), The Black Emperor, Enemy of The World, The Black Enemy, ZMaster of Shadows, Father of All Evil, The Fallen One Religion: Angamarism When The One granted the Eight free will, A'Ibys became jealous of Her power to create. Frustrated in his attempts to make his thoughts solid form, something only The One can do, he instead twisted things already created such as dragons, chimera, and other horrors that warped the Eternal Symphony. He then tried to deceive the elves into worshiping him as the one true god but they didn't buy it, earning them his eternal emnity. After he and his army was throws from Heaven and forever removed from the love and thought of The One, he returned to earth and tricked the newly Waked Man to declare war on the Ulvater, which resulted in the Ulvatar defying the will of The One and surrendering their guardianship of the world. A'Ibys then claimed the earth as his, and enslaved and tortured the Free People with the sole exception of the Easterlings, whom adored and worshiped him. For a thousand years the torment raged on and A'ibys' shadow covered the world. Finally, the Free People cried out to The One. She ordered the Ulvatar to return to earth and capture her wayward child. The resulting battle buckled and crippled the area of the Kinship now known as the Marches. In the north, where A'ibys has raised his fortress, he turned it into an eternal winter to stay off the Ulvatar. But K'Tith broke through the barrier and wrestled with A'ibys. The fallen Ulvatar was left wholly alone by his armies, for not even the balrogs would contend with K'Tith. A'ibys' greatest and most loyal general, Setuek, disappeared. A'ibys was judged lacking by The One and thrown forever into the Timeless Void, where he can do nothing but watch the earth. The One then chided the Free Peoples for turning against Her and imposed a limited lifespan on them all except for the Elves, whom had refused to take part in the rebellion. Even though The Fallen Ulvatar is incpable of returning to Earth his malice is still felt by the continued existence of the monsters he bred, the worship of the Easterlings, and the fear he brought to the world. Anagrists hold no hope that their vile master can ever be free from the Void and return to earth but they do continue his legacy, They are slavers and torturers, murderers for hire and cultists committing atrocities that would make Caligula's stomach turn. The largest such group, The Cult of The Malign, has branches throughout Dunland and is responsible for numerous crimes designed only to terrify the population. Most of the leaders of The Malign are Easterlings, further adding to the Cult's reputation. Not all Anagrists join The Malign. Many work behind the scenes, criminal masterminds putting on a public air of decency and respectability. These Anagrists greatly increase the fear and paranoia of the religion, reminding law-abiding citizens that your friend, parent, teacher, Minister, or Doctor may have devoted his life to evil. Nobody is safe. Yur, Mistress of Perversion Yur was the first of the Ulvatar to be corrupted by the evil of A'ibys. She, like her sibling, questioned The One's right alone to create, and she lead the greatest legion of Fallen Ulari that resulted in her being tossed from Heaven, unable to again take fair shape. It was she, during the First Age, that captured many elves and twisted them into the orcs. Symbol: A coiled white serpent on a black field. Other Names: The Lady of Pain, the Foul Queen, the Succubus, the Corrupter Religion: Seth Yur is the Ulvatar that sparks vile and cruel lusts in others, inspires them to deviancy and cruelty, and specifically targets the pious and faithful. Like her dark sibling, she particularly despises the elves and rejoices when she can convince them to engage in incest and other socially unacceptable behavior. Sethites follow her lead, subtle and quietly working in the underworld to provide their clientele anything they need, anything that will keep them mired in foulness. They supply drugs, sex, and assassins all the while telling their clients that such things feelings and desires are natural, it's society gone wrong because they won't accept true and total freedom. The Sethite will offer a few 'freebees' to lure their victim in, but eventually all the bills come do and the pathetic little indulger finds that he must obey the Sethites demands or face exposure, be arrested, and possibly even execution. If the Sethite has done her job well the client will be more than happy to adhere himself to the Sethite's will, if only for the privilege of sustaining the lifestyle only the Sethite can provide. Please follow the link for The Fallen Ulvatar, p.2